Simplicity
by UnknownQuite
Summary: Alice's mother always said "Curiosity killed the cat" but she doesn't listen, what did she get herself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Sorry this is my first time to write fanfiction :) Hope you like it. Please Review and I usually do have a enough time to update. I'm still young so I know I don't have the best grammar. Thanks for reading :) - UnknownQuiet

I walked towards the closed door, staring at it I thought about what I was about to do. I was ready I decided. I reached to grasp the bronze handle and turned it slowly. The door creaked, and I suddenly stopped. What if someone was in there waiting for me? I suddenly got a gut feeling to close the door but it was too late. He launched himself at me pointing his razor sharp teeth to my throat. I let out a deathly scream, trying to get away, but it was too late. I suddenly felt the room rush around me into a nothingness, into a dark black room where a movie played. I noticed it was my life passing by in small fragments, from the most important parts to the small ones I never knew I had remembered them. Then the movie turned of and I fainted.

3 Days Later

I awoke hearing the sound of an infant crying, a mother cooing the child, and the father trying to calm him down. I opened my eyes taking in my surroundings I wasn't any where near a family I was in a dark cell. A little beam of light was shinning down on me, and I noticed I was sparkling. Not the cheesy type of sparkly make-up you get at a pharmacy, but a sparkle that hit my skin.I turned around un-humanly fast getting up. I walked to the door opening it quickly. Walking forward with my new unknown grace I saw a male with his back facing me. I walked forward instantly curiously. But I knew it was a mistake to do that mother always said curiosity killed the cat, but I didn't seem to care… at all. I could smell a cinnamon smell. I walked forwards and touched his back he turned towards me in a slow motion. His eyes laid on mine. "Hello" he said darkly. He had the most enchanting voice I have ever heard. It was a deep tone, but it still was covered in honey.

"Hi" I said I was in shock my old high pitched voice was now a melodic soft outgoing voice. "Who are you?" I asked in shock at his crimson colored eyes. "I'm Jasper Hale" I stared at him instantly more curious than the second before "That's a nice name… Do you know why I'm here?" I asked glancing around the room with difficulty to take my eyes off him. It was a dark dungeon I was guessing maybe in the middle of no where. There was one large archway behind him; I guess that's what he was staring at. I looked back down at him he was looking right back at me. That would've usually scared me, but I felt that I knew him, not as a friend, but as someone I love. "We are in a castle, I believe" he said glancing around as if he was unsure of where he was.

"What happened to me?" I asked suddenly his dark crimson eyes darted back to mine "I bit you, your blood calls to me" he said suddenly getting up, and walking behind me. He circled me slowly muttering incoherent sentences. "You have I mean had the blood of a sweet sugary taste" he was now facing me again "What do you mean "had"?" I asked suddenly fearful of this new stranger I just met. "I bit you" he said circling me again "Okay? What does that mean?" I asked turning to face him "It means I turned you into a vampire" he said staring directly to my eyes.

"That can't be possible" I said starting to turn towards the door fear coursing through my body. "Well it is" he said catching the back of my slender dark red dress. I screamed a high pitched silky tone. He dragged me back and put me on the ground standing in front of me I gazed up at him. "I turned you into a vampire, and I will have you stay with me" he caught my interest by the way he stated happily "Why do you want me?" I asked shaking uncontrollably "Because I know you Alice!" I was astonished, how did he know my name? "Alice Brandon" he said in his silky voice. "How do you know my name?" I asked suddenly "Who doesn't" he said turning around I stared at his back in fear. "Please meet me in the parlor, and I will explain everything." I stared at him trying to find a plan in my mind, but nothing was coming to me so I said "Okay" he turned around once again to face me , and said "Oh and please wear something nice" I stared at his back as he walked off into the darkened archway.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi! Whoever thinks I'm a good enough writer to be here. Sorry I wanted to make it longer, but I knew I had to end here. It just felt right. If you want to and have the generosity to review please do. Pretty please ;) Oh yeah I haven't had my Beta look at this story yet so it might be confusing. -UnknownQuite

I walked back down the hall a chill going down my spine it wasn't because of the dropping temperature it was the way he said it.

"_I bit you" _he said in his silky deep voice.

I started to walk faster almost in-human. I had a ray hope that he would explain what the consequences of my new self were. As I reached the cell I awoke earlier this morning I walked in swiftly looking around. There was a small pine dresser in the corner, a vanity next to the window, and a dark blue sofa in the corner. Obviously this room wasn't put together by a woman if I had to decorate this room I would at least put some color on it. It was all gray because of the darkened stones. I waltzed over to the dresser opening it in one swift movement. A dress was hanging flowing to the bottom of the dresser it was a crimson red I picked it up and took it over to the sofa, and laid it down. Walking towards the vanity living the blood-red dress I looked into the mirror, and was appalled to see crimson red eyes staring back at me I stumbled backwards landing on the sofa. I put my head back against the rock hard wall sighed and closed my eyes.

It felt like I had been there forever, but only a few seconds seemed to pass. I decided to get up, and begin to get dressed. I picked up the dress and noticed it was a silk dress most likely paid for up at the tailors. As I was reaching for the line of buttons that pulled my dress together I heard a growl from upstairs. I turned around, but no one was around so I continued to unbuttoned my dress that appeared to be a shade of rose. As I slipped it off I took the other garment, and slipped it on over my corset, and other undergarments. I walked slowly to the vanity to look at myself. I looked in the mirror at my new unknown beauty. I was in absolute shock. People usually said I was a beautiful girl, but I knew when I was a "human" I didn't look like this at all. I turned around to look at the rear of the dress. Jasper had good taste in clothing I stated to myself. I heard a chuckle upstairs, and suddenly felt a bit sheepish. I picked up my long locks and pulled them over to my right shoulder. My long golden brown hair was a bit curly on the end yet straight on the top. I only needed one more thing, but had no idea where to find them. When I had awoken I was barefoot which was a bit awkward because I'm usually in the state of beauty when I see a man. I searched in the dress, but none were there. I looked all around the room, and then noticed a pair of shoes behind the door. I picked them up and put them on, and I was ready.

As I approached the hall I had met Jasper in earlier this morning; I saw him standing there in a nice pair of slacks and a brown fitting sweater. He held out his hand, and I caught it with my own. I felt an electric current between us, but put it off for the moment. He began to walk towards the hall he exited through earlier today. The first hallway was dark but it suddenly turned to the left were there was a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling; at the end of the hallway there was a wooden door. We walked straight towards Jasper unlocking it, and leading me in to the room. It must've of been the parlor there were two large red sofas facing each other with a small table in the between them. The table held a globe of the world that looked like it dated back to the 17th century. Jasper went to one of the sofas, and sat down, I followed his lead. He turned his body towards mine.

"You look beautiful" he said as if he was thinking of saying something else.

"Thank you" I said softly looking at my lap.

"Alice?" he said suddenly

"Yes" I said raising my head

"Do you know what you're in for?" he asked staring at me

"No" I said simply

"I believe you need to know, don't you?"

"I do believe I deserve at least some type of explanation" I said afraid he would be mad by the knowledge I wanted.

"I did something horrible, Alice. Something so selfish" he said solemnly

"What's so wrong about it?" I asked looking into his eyes that told a story.

"I turned you into a vampire, because…" He just stopped. The silence was killing me.

"Why?" I said taking his hand

"I changed you because I had a desire for you, for your love, for your forgiveness."

"I don't understand" I said pulling a blank in my brain.

"I love you Alice" He said staring up at me.

I just stared at him unable to say anything at the moment. He squeezed my hand, and I stared at him. And then everything just went… blank.

Something was happening it was like a film that I could see. A woman and Jasper were searching for someone, and then a picture filled the screen. A picture of a family of five I knew Jasper was looking for them. But who was the woman? She was small with pitch black hair that spiked every way possible. And then her face turned towards mine, and I noticed it was me…

I dropped back into reality Jasper panicking over my body which was strewn over the sofa. His face was inches away from mine. My mood suddenly turned to shock to panic. Jasper looked panicky; I wonder why I did to. He noted that I was now acting as I normally would; suddenly I was hit by a wave of relief. Jasper sat back up, and stared at me like I was some kind of freak.

"What happened?" I asked in pure curiosity

"Can we talk about this another time?" he asked uncertain of what else to say

"Okay" I said getting up from the sofa.

"Oh and what's for dinner?" I asked

Something donned on him and then he announced "You must be thirsty"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to the people that have read this and decided to review, and put this as one of their favorite stories :D. This one is longer. They'll get longer over time. Please tell me what you think, and tell your friends about this story. Pretty please.

"Thirsty?" I asked looking at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Yes, thirsty" he said as if it was quite obvious.

Then it hit me; my throat felt as if it was burning. I put my slender hands up to my neck to see why it felt like it was burning. Jasper took my hand in his big hands, and took me outside of the room.

"Alice when you're a… vampire" he said the word like it was a sin "you have urges, and one of them is an urge for blood"

I just stared at him wanting to hear more.

"And when you're "thirsty" you'll need to take care of your thirst"

"How" I asked looking at him.

"Well we'll have to go to town" he said staring at the stone floor

I was astonished "I refuse to go to hunt some innocent human!" I said running towards my room.

"But what about your thirst" he said running after me

"I don't care they don't deserve to die" I said reaching my horribly decorated room, shutting the door on him.

I crumpled to the floor putting my head under my arms trying to block all light. Jasper was banging on the door screaming my name. His apologizes weren't helping I was here because his thirst, and his love for me. I tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't working. Maybe vampires couldn't sleep I already knew I couldn't eat normal food, and now I couldn't sleep this was my personal Hell.

I listened to Jasper's heavy breathing 'til dawn. I finally decided to get up, and go move to the couch. It was soft and it smelt of blood, I whimpered, and suddenly the door broke open revealing furious Jasper. He stalked towards me taking me by the wrist dragging me out the door. I loathed him, why would he do this to me? His eyes were looking straight ahead. We were past the parlor, and moving onto the entrance hall. We were moving quickly, but then Jasper dropped to the ground in fetal position. I dropped to my knees, and tried to help him up but he stayed put.

"Jasper don't do this" I pleaded.

"I'm a horrible person Alice" he said sobbing dry tears.

"No you're not you're just not thinking stuff through" I said staring at him.

He got up in one swift movement pushing me out the way. I fell down glaring at him in amazement as he walked towards the parlor. I got up angrily, walking down the empty hallway. I reached my room in less than thirty seconds walking through the door-less frame.

I sat on the sofa putting my head in my hands, stressed as I was I just felt horrible for Jasper. He was something different; something I've never seen before or experienced. I knew he wasn't a horrible person he just didn't think things through. I knew inside he was somebody different it was the thirst that made him act that way, thinking of the possibilities I still was disgusted at him for hunting innocent people. I've never been this angry at someone or disgusted. It was a new feeling, and I didn't know how to handle it the feeling in my gut was horrid knowing that I was mad at someone for something that wasn't their fault.

I was worried; I didn't know what I could and couldn't do as a vampire, and the feeling wasn't settling in my stomach. I was nervous to ask Jasper, but I knew it had to happen, yet I decided to ask him tomorrow. I was bored, and had the idea to walk around the castle who knew what could be lurking in this ancient castle.

I got up off the sofa and walked out the door looking at the boring stone walls. The hall where I had first met Jasper was a room that was shaped like an octagon with a cathedral window on each wall. The windows had no certain pattern on them, but they look to me as if they were flowers. They're four different passage ways one to the west, one to the east, one to the north, and one to the south. I walked towards the west passage way interested in what could be down there.

When I reached the end of the hallway ahead of me there was to different hallways leading to the left or the right. I chose the right hand hallway walking down it. There were chandeliers that held candles that were close to the ends of their lives. At the end of the hallway there was a bedroom I peeked in making sure it was safe. No one was to be in sight of the room so I walked in slowly unsure if anybody could be in there. There was a canopy bed facing the mahogany door I stood in a few seconds ago. It was also crimson red not a shock I muttered to myself. On each side of the bed there was a mahogany side table with golden knockers. In a corner behind me there was a dresser identical to mine. I walked towards it opening it. It held nothing yet it was all dusty. I closed it disgusted of the cleanliness of this castle. I exited the room my back facing the door making sure no one would pop out of nowhere. I laughed I was paranoid of someone hiding in a room in a pretty much deserted castle.

I followed the path I took down to the room choosing the path I declined the last time. It was straight ahead everything in this castle seemed to be straight across from each other; at least all the hallways. At the end of this hallway this was a study the wall facing the door was a bookshelf covered with tattered books. In front of the bookshelf/wall was a desk made of pine to the right of the desk there was a lamp that was unlit. I turned it on looking around the room in the better light. All of the walls were covered with books. Each wall was one humungous bookshelf. The previous owner must have loved reading I thought to myself. I walked to the bookshelf to the left of me, and read the titles of some of the books: Dracula, Companion to Folklore, Myths and Legends. This person must have been into myths and vampires. Maybe he was one I said taking a mental note. I walked out of the room not as fearful of it as I was in the last room.

I hadn't noticed I had spent hours down there technically checking out the castles history. I hadn't noticed daybreak was about to come, but I knew I had a mission to do. I thought it would take hours to find my way back up to the main hall, but I caught my scent, and found my way back in seconds. I was fearful of what I was going to do, but I had to do anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: If you want to, please tell me what's confusing about this story. If it's grammar or how you read this story I would like to fix it. Keep telling people to read this story. Please :)

I walked towards the parlor where I saw him last. I knew I had to do this, but my stomach felt as if it was doing flips all over the place. The walk to from the main hall to the parlor was shorter than I had wished it would be.

I reached the mahogany door, the door was plain yet it was very different. It was a deep reddish-brown color. The only other type of wood was pine. The door downstairs was pine; all the other doors were mahogany. I didn't remember anything from my human life. That made me extremely sad for some reason.

I reached out to open the door, but it suddenly flung open. Jasper was standing there staring at me. He was extremely tall compared to me; he must have been 6'2. He stepped aside letting me come into the parlor.

As I stepped in; I noticed a few pillows that were shredded into pieces revealing pieces of cotton. I had never really looked at the parlor the last time I came, the only thing I was looking at was Jasper. The walls were covered in light yellow wallpaper with a few black and white pictures hanging in white frames.

Two couches were facing each other in the dead center of the room. They were both crimson. On each side of the couches was a side table of pine wood. On each side table was a vase of flowers. In the middle of the two couches was a table that was made of glass. The glass table held a globe of the world.

As I was taking in the room I noticed Jasper had passed me to reach the couch. He was now sitting on the couch waiting for me. I walked over to the couch across from his and sat down carefully. We stared each other for a few moments until he turned his head breaking the intense staring contest we were having.

"Jasper" I whispered staring ahead. His head whipped towards me.

"Yes?" He asked making sure I was not mad at him for what he did the other day.

"Us… vampires, what can we do?" I asked staring down at my lap; were my hands now lay twisting together.

"We can… Well what do you want to know about vampires?" He asked pushing a piece of hair away from his face.

"What powers do we have?" I asked. I was going to start out easy and then turn to more difficult questions.

"Well each vampire contains the same powers: We can all run at in-human speeds, we have in-human strength, we don't have to breathe, and we have rather large memories that pick any information up fast." He stated clearly with a blank expression on his face.

"In our human lives we had to eat and sleep. What human things do we not have to do as a vampire?" I asked having trouble stating the question.

"We don't have to eat, sleep, breath as I said before, use the restroom, pretty much all abilities humans have to have to live" He said with the same blank expression on his face.

I wasn't in as much shock as I should've been, but I had already guessed what we didn't have to do. A question I had never thought of asking popped up in my head. "Jasper?" I asked staring intensely at him suddenly excited.

"Yes" he asked his head popping up.

"Do any vampires have any extra powers?" I asked remembering the vision I had the other day.

"Yes" he said suddenly as interested as I was.

"What other powers are there?" I asked staring at him pure excitement bursting in my eyes.

"Well I have an extra power…" He said his sentence trailing off into the distance.

"What is your extra power?" I asked almost bouncing from excitement.

"I can feel people's emotions, and change them to whatever I feel" he said staring at me to see what reaction I would give off.

I was in shock I had never thought that would be Jasper's extra power. I thought it would have been mind reading or seeing into the future; my power. "That's interesting"

He smiled instantly showing a pair of gleaming ultra white teeth. I smiled instantly feeling his powers working against my will. "Do you think they're other powers vampires can have?"

"Most likely" he said quizzically. "I've read some books in the study downstairs about other vampire powers"

"What other powers did they say vampires could have?" I asked hoping I wasn't crazy. Yet the little voice in the back of my head chirped up, and said,

"_You do have a real talent Alice" _

I came back to reality noticing Jasper was about to answer my anticipated question.

"They said the most common thing vampires could have as an extra power is telepathy or precognition" he said curious to why I was asking.

I smiled in response to his answer suddenly sure that I could see into the future.

"Why?" Jasper asked staring at me with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"Jasper," I began unsure where to start off on.

He nodded indicating that I should continue.

"I think; Wait I'm sure I can see into the future" I was crossing my fingers he wouldn't think I was crazy.

When I looked at him once again he was purely interested.

"When we were in the parlor the other day I had a vision" I said still unsure of how he would react.

"What was your vision about?" He asked in his deep voice.

"You and I were looking for a family of 5, but in general it didn't look like me. My hair was short, black, and spiky" I described the vision as good as I could.

"Do you know why we were looking for this family?" He asked, digging deeper into my vision.

"I'm not sure, but we were looking for them for guidance."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asked staring at me; his eyes pleading.

"Sure" I said falling into his trap every second.

"Meet me in the parlor, and please stay in your room tonight or somewhere you're familiar with"

"I will" I said making sure I would be able to keep my promise.

"See you tomorrow" he said in a farewell.

I just waved unable to say anything. He got up swiftly from the couch and left the room leaving me in the silence.

Have you ever noticed the silence can kill a person yet save them at the same time? It's a horrible yet great thing. It can envelop a person in mere seconds. It is deadly and helpful, it is dangerous yet safe. The silence is always two completely opposite things.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. The chapter it bit short. Can you guys keep telling people about this story :) And I need a beta. Oh and I just won Lady Gaga tickets!! :D

When I reached my room I went towards the sofa. My mind was racing with questions. One of the bigger questions flew in to my mind constantly;

_Where's Jasper?_

I had no idea where he went after he left me in the parlor, and my longing to know was growing. My head started to ache from all the questions that were floating by. I laid my head on the sofa, letting the silkiness of the couch take my thoughts somewhere completely different.

_Day Dream:_

Jasper and I were lying under the shade of a large oak tree. Out hand were intertwined between our bodies. We were asking each other about our human lives. Neither of us knew much about our "past lives". Jasper gave me the vague information he knew about his family and his lifestyle. I was interested in what he had to say, even though he didn't have much to say.

_ Reality:_

My day dream went on for hours, getting more complex as the time grew. The sun was about to rise, and I was excited to see Jasper. I got up from the sofa lithely walking towards the dresser. Hanging there was a dark blue dress. I grabbed it taking it to the mirror; throwing it over it to take off my crimson dress.

I unbuttoned my dress, slipping it off, leaving it to lie on the ground. The blue dress was made of a heavy material that felt like cotton. My small frame had trouble holding the dress up. I took a mental note to ask Jasper for a lighter dress.

Once wearing the dress, I walked over to the dresser with the crimson one, hanging it neatly inside. Next to the dresser there was a pair of slip-on shoes. I slipped them on walking out of the room, unable to wait one more second. Anticipation was coursing through my veins. My patience was shortening by the second. Walking faster, I reached the room in no time.

Jasper was sitting on the couch reading the books I had found the other day in the study. His head rose at my presence. I stared at his crimson eyes concentrating on keeping a straight face. As I was walking over to the couch opposite to his, he grabbed my hand pulling me to sit next to him.

"Hello" Jasper said turning towards me, letting my hand go.

"Hi"

"How was your night?" he asked smoothly.

"Long" I said grimly.

He chuckled at my response, "As was mine"

"Where were you last night?" My anticipated question popped out of my mouth.

"I was in the study, reading about vampires" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, did you find anything interesting?"

"No" he said smiling at my question.

"Oh" I frowned.

"Don't be sad Alice" he said laughing. My mood instantly rose.

"What were you trying to find out about vampires?"

"I was looking for extra powers vampires could attain" he said staring at me as if I was a piece of priceless art.

"That makes sense" I said realizing what he was doing last night.

He understood what I meant his smile lifting. Another popped out of my mouth.

"Is it hard?"

Jasper was confused, and I was waiting for him to understand what I meant.

"Is your thirst hard to control?"

"It is" he said looking away from me.

"It's getting late I think I'm going to go" I said getting up from the couch.

"Okay" he said waving.

I left the room slowly thinking about what we had just discussed in the parlor.

Everyday it can be cold or hot. The sun is hot, and the snow is cold. Our skin is cold, but our hearts are warm…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long and this is sooo short!!! I'm so busy.... but I'll make it up for you guys!!! Please Comment and recommend to friends.

I walked back to my room looking down the long corridor in front of me. As my body moved closer and closer to my bedroom, my mind began to race with thoughts. As usual they were about Jasper, and I didn't feel like putting a stop to them. My small frame glided into my bedroom. Now that my door was destroyed I didn't have a feel of privacy. I desperately needed privacy at the moment, so to speak, but live has its ups and downs.

I slinked off towards the couch and sat down crossing my legs. Putting my head in my hands I began to concentrate on what my brain was processing. The thoughts that glided my brain thoughtlessly were thrown aside by the fact that I would soon become thirstier than I already was. Distraught, I laid my head against the wall behind me. The thoughts began to dawn on me, and they weren't helping the mood I was in after I left Jasper.

I needed to find a way to hunt without putting any harm to a human, or myself. I began to think of the possibilities, they were scarce but there were some. Like; don't hunt and live a miserable life, and get blood samples from a hospital. I'd already crossed number 1 off my list, and number two was just abnormal. I didn't think any hospital would allow me to take blood samples for no reason. As I began to reason with a third idea, my brain went black.

It didn't frighten me as much as it did the first time. A vision was passing through my brain, and I was willing to have anything take my mind off the horrid thoughts as which I was thinking of.

_Vision:_

_ Five vampires stood across from a pack of wolves. The vampires stood as if they were going to attack the wolves. But it was such a stupid idea on their part. The wolves were great creatures, large in size, and ferocious. In the pack there was one russet brown wolf, and two large gray ones. The russet colored wolf seemed to be the Alfa of the pack. As the vampires stood there still in the same stance, the wolves transformed in to bear men. Even though there were two female vampires, (one statuesque and blond, and the other motherly with curly caramel hair) the werewolves didn't seem to care. A tall blond man came to stand in front of the women, and began to speak in a calming low voice. _

"_We come in peace" he said with his compromising face looking into each of the men's faces._

"_I doubt we could trust you" the oldest of the group said glancing up and down the blonde man._

_Then they men transformed into wolves once again and ran back leaving the vampires staring at the trail they left behind. _

The vision abruptly stopped, leaving me to keep my eyes close and wait for something else to happen. That night I sat on the couch waiting for something to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jasper knocked on my door. I was thirsty, and he knew what I felt which didn't make this situation any better. He wanted to go out to hunt once again but I refused to go with him.

"I don't need to live off the blood of innocent people" I told him about to turn insane from the thirst.

"You're going to have to hunt sometime soon" He pointed out.

"Whatever" She said while slamming the door in his face.

Alice stayed in her room all day pacing around the perimeter of the room. She was trying to think of a way to get blood into her system without having to kill a human, but it seemed impossible to find a solution to her problem. So she sat down on her bed and laid her head against her pillow and began to drift off in to old memories.

_ A little girl in a pale yellow dress chasing a butterfly down a pasture full of cows. A man chasing after her telling her to be careful, but instead of listening to the man the girl just kept chasing the butterfly off into the distance. She only had one thought in her head that moment; reaching that butterfly. It was a beautiful butterfly, an orange butterfly with black spots all over its body. Suddenly the girl stopped abruptly face to face with an angry cow. She ran away quickly trying to always listen to her father or as she would say her master._

Alice lifted her head quickly vaguely remembering that happening in her childhood. _Always listen to your master. _Jasper was her master but she didn't want to listen to him. He was senseless in killing humans to satisfy his thirst; Alice was too caring to put herself in front of others. She left her room immediately venturing deeper and deeper in the castle until she reached a new room she hadn't yet discovered; a sun room. It had prints on its ceiling that resembled ones in a cathedral. They were colored with blues, yellows, and reds. But that wasn't what amazed her the most; what amazed her the most was that her pale white skin sparkled in the light. She smiled remembering those fond memories from her childhood. She then sat in the middle of the room for a few hours or so, and loved the way she glimmered in the sun.


End file.
